The present invention relates to coolers for keeping beverages in typical containers such as aluminum cans cool for a lengthened period of time.
Aluminum cans containing beverages such as soft drinks and beer heat up relatively rapidly when removed from a refrigerator or ice box, particularly in hot weather conditions. Thus a beverage which is relatively cold when a person opens a can and starts to drink it can warm up substantially and become quite unpalatable before the drinker finishes the can. Additionally, such cans are relatively unstable unless placed on a flat surface such as a table, so that it is difficult to replace them in a cool box once opened or to place them on the ground when they are drunk out of doors at a picnic, for example. Thus a person has the choice of either finishing up the whole can as soon as it is opened and while it remains relatively cool, or placing it on the ground or in some other relatively unstable place between drinks, where it may be knocked over and will become quite warm over prolonged periods of time.
Foam sleeves for receiving beverage cans are known, which provide insulation between the drinker's fingers and the outer surface of the can and will therefore slow down the warming up process slightly. However the insulating properties of such sleeves are minimal and they do not avoid the risk of the can being tipped or knocked over.